


Blood We Should Have Saved

by murphysarc



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Gen, Incredibly short, so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphysarc/pseuds/murphysarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go differently, and Prim's the one in the 74th Hunger Games; and as I'm sure you can imagine, things go terribly, terribly wrong.<br/>500 word One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood We Should Have Saved

**Prim's Point of View**

You know, I never thought it would end this way.

" _You'll do great things, Prim; one day, everybody will know your name."_

My Mother told me that once when I was young. At that age, I believed her. I didn't know what the world was, or how it worked.

And yet, she was right, wasn't she? Everybody  _does_  know my name now, even if it's for the wrong reasons. I don't know whether or not to be happy about that.

As I stare into the blinding sunlight, I can't help but wonder who's still alive. Where did Peeta go, anyway? I thought he ran off…but suddenly, he's running through my brain…

" _I really like Katniss, Prim, but I don't think she feels the same way…"_

" _I don't want them to control me."_

" _District Twelve will never have a victor, and we both know it."_

Maybe he'd be wrong. Maybe he'd win this year, and he'd get Katniss, though part of me thinks that's just too far-fetched. He's right. Neither of us will win.

I don't know why  _I_ haven't died yet, either. Or maybe I have. I'm not sure, but I just keep lying here in this field. It feels comfortable. All sense of danger is gone. Maybe I have won. Oh, that would be a story… "Hey, guys, I won the Hunger Games by lying in a field…"

But I know that's not true.

Katniss knew I wouldn't win, either. She told me to win for her but I think I've let her down. "Sorry," I find myself whispering, though I don't know who will hear.

I feel so empty. What am I missing? I think that I'm bleeding, though I'm not sure why. What happened to me again? Where am I? It's all leaving me, just like my life is.

Oh, yes. That's right. I'm dying.

My hand twitches and I feel the blood pooling around me. Is it my blood? I think it is. I should've known better. I should've known I wouldn't make it through the bloodbath…

The lights are so bright…why are they so bright…

"Still alive, Twelve?" I hear, and I don't answer. I think it's Cato. I think he killed me.

"I'm sorry, Katniss," I whisper, and with my words my strength gives out and I'm gone, towards the bright lights, towards it all…

But I truly am sorry.


End file.
